1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light bulb, more particularly to a light bulb capable of dissipating heat that is generated during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwanese Patent No. M377525 discloses a conventional light bulb 1 comprising a base circuit board 11, a plurality of extending circuit boards 12 electrically connected to the base circuit board 11, a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 13 mounted on the extending circuit boards 12, an enclosure 14 receiving the base circuit board 11, the extending circuit boards 12, and the LEDs 13 therein, and an externally threaded lamp seat 15 coupled to the enclosure 14, electrically connected to the base circuit board 11, and disposed for engaging threadedly a lamp socket (not shown).
Though the above-mentioned light bulb 1 can provide illumination, heat generated by components of the light bulb 1 cannot be dissipated effectively and may damage the LEDs 13. Therefore, the service life of the conventional light bulb 1 is relatively short.